


Pressure

by noneveragain



Series: Heart Out (The 1975 One Shots) [1]
Category: the 1975 - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Matty, Coming twice, Gay Sex, Gerard Daniel, Kisses, M/M, Matty Loves George, Top!George, matty healy - Freeform, one shots, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George awakes from hearing something in the middle of the night, They see it was nothing and Matty teases George about being his 'big strong man'. Gay sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

"Matty," George spoke up, shaking the sleepy boy gently. "Matty wake up." He added, shaking Matty a bit more violently than before. George had awoke to something falling in the kitchen and he was scared as hell because someone could be in the house!

"What George?" Matty groaned, sleep still present in his eyes making it physically hurt to open them. Then another crash emitted from the kitchen causing Matty to jump and cling onto George. "I think someone's in the house mate." George whispered, grabbing his bat from the side of the bed, Matty following behind still trembling. 

They were just about to open their door when George took a deep breath and shushed Matty as a way of saying to stay quiet. George opened the door, bat in hand ready to strike and then boom! Another crash. George was on edge, stepping forward slowly and crouching just slightly. 

Matty stood up and looked directly at the kitchen, completely giving away their small 'hideout' to anyone that was in the house. "George." Matty said out loud, finding the light switch on the wall. 

"George it was the fucking dog mate." Matty sighed. Although he sounded slightly pissed because George did wake him up from a good dream, he was still fucking relieved he didn't have to hurt - or get hurt - by anyone.

"Sorry love, I just got scared and.." George trailed off, completley embarrassed at his over exaggeration. Thinking someone was in the house when it was just the dog; George didn't even think about the dog. He was just so scared, no sound thoughts were going through his brain when he heard those crashes because his senses went immediately into fight or flight mode and he doesn't really think all too rationally when that happens. 

"Baby it's okay." Matty cooed hugging George tightly. George simply sighed happily into Matty's shoulder, the simple hug already alleviating his embarrassment and making him feel loved and safe. "You give such good hugs." George smiled, squeezing slightly.

"So I've been told. You're cute when you try to act manly." Matty giggled, his hand running up George's neck and fumbling with the hem of the neck part of the shirt. "Please, I want just trying to make sure you were okay." George teased, turning away slightly. 

"Oh you were worried about me huh?" Matty smirked, turning George's face around to meet his. "Well yeah, I do love you." George smiled, getting a bit closer to Matty, their lips mere inches apart. "Oh really?" Matty whispered, closing the gap between them, their lips connecting as Matty smiled gently into the kiss. 

They pulled apart, George looking happily into Matty's eyes, then flickered his gaze back to the beautiful lips that belonged to Matty before his gaze went slightly serious and pressed their lips back together. Much more passion was in this kiss, George groaning softly into Matty's mouth, completely giving in and just melting right there on the spot. Matty's kisses were fucking irresistible, and George just wanted more and more. 

"George, learn self control." Matty giggled. He noticed George's boner showing through his pajamas. "Sorry babe, I just ugh - it's not my fault you're such a good kisser." George trailed off, both men smiling and leaning in for another kiss. "I didn't know I was that good." Matty smirked, biting his lip as he gripped George through his boxers. 

"Fuck, Matty stop it I'm tired." George groaned, his hips rocking in Matty's hand. 

"You really think I'm gonna let you sleep now?" 

"I was hoping you would." George giggled softly, Matty pulled him in for a long kiss pushing him against the wall on the side of the them, grinding their clothed cocks together. 

"Fuck Matty, ah." George groaned, he was already close and this was about to end pretty prematurely if Matty didn't stop. 

"Matty stop, please I'm gonna fuck!" George moaned as he came in his pants. He said it would end prematurely. 

"You've came twice before you're doing it again." Matty groaned, pulling George into their bedroom and slamming the door shut. 

"Matty if I'm going to fuck you I have to get hard." George whined. Matty simply rolled his eyes and ripped off George's now stained boxers and stroked his limp cock. 

George was shaking already with oversensitivity, his body trembling not only with the oversensitivity, but with how dominate Matty was being when usually he's a total submissive bitch for George. 

"Matty, fuck fuck more," George whined, his cock hardening for the second time, still shaking intensely. 

Matty threw himself on the bed next to George and threw the lube at him. "Hurry, start off with two fingers, I'm probably still stretched from last night." Matty groaned, the thoughts of the night before making his cock jump wildly. 

George lubed up his shaking fingers and as Matty said, they slid in easily. He scissored them widely to make sure Matty was properly stretched before squirting some lube onto his palm and lubing his throbbing cock. He was still feeling slightly sensitive but the tingle of it heightened everything. 

He pressed his cock against Matty's trembling hole. "You ready?" George asked, already slowly applying pressure. "Yes George please." Matty whined, his hand coming down to grip the base of his dick and stroke gently. It was a technique he used whenever George started to push in because it always hurt like fuck, but stroking himself calmed it down. 

George was about halfway in, "Roses, George wait roses." Matty groaned. Roses was their word to basically mean 'hey wait that shit hurts' and George stopped abruptly, using all of his self control to not push in all the way. 

"Fuck you're so big. Go ahead, I'm good now." Matty panted, stroking himself slowly, the simple action alleviating some of the pain he was experiencing and instead of crying out in pain when their hips were finally flushed together, he moaned harshly, so harshly his voice cracked gently towards the end. 

"Fuck George right there! Fuck more please." Matty added, pushing himself up on the bed and bringing himself back down. George gripped the sheets and started up a slow pace, peppering kisses on the parts of Matty's torso he could reach. "Fuck, you're so tight." George groaned, watching Matty unravel underneath him. 

"George that feels so good - so fucking good." Matty writhed, his back arching off the bed and his hands gripping the sheets as a light coat of sweat was starting to cover his body because of how hot it had gotten in their room. 

"Yeah you like that huh?" George moaned, his stomach aching from the pressure building up, and he could feel his second orgasm coming up already. "Matty - fuck - kiss me, please." 

Matty leaned up and connected their lips, a low hum coming out of George's mouth as he increased his pace. "George, I'm gonna come." Matty whined, pulling their lips apart. 

"Yeah? Come for me love, come all over your stomach for me, make yourself feel good baby." George commanded, watching as Matty was stroking his cock quickly, George could feel his orgasm approaching and judging by Matty's faltering movements on his cock, he was close too. 

"Fuck Matty, you feel so good, so fucking good. I'm gonna come in that tight plush ass of yours, yeah you make me feel so good I - fuck - Matty!" George moaned, coming for the second time, his hips twitching as his body shook violently at the intensity of it. 

"Ah, George!" Matty cried, his head falling back as he came all over his stomach. 

Their heads were reeling and George felt slightly lightheaded at how good two orgasms in one night felt. 

"Matty we should probably clean up." George giggled, smiling at his boyfriend who was dozing off already. 

"I mean we should, but what if someone comes in and they see two gay men laying on the bed covered in come? They'll leave immediately probably." 

"Or ask to join in next time."

"George!" 


End file.
